


Sans Coeur

by Dream_Wreaver



Series: Unrelated Incidents [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Longer than I wanted but still too short to be one of my normal stories, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: How do you kill a vampire? You stake it through the heart. But then the question is, how do you kill a vampire without one?





	Sans Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friends from Discord for encouraging this.

Of all the times for his car to break down it had to be when he was the one driving it. And following that line of luck, the one time his car broke down with him -who didn’t know the first thing about auto repair- in it, it had to break down in a place where there was no cell phone service. Gabriel sighed. And it had to be at a time where all he wanted to do was go home. The sun was beginning to set, in the middle of nowhere, and now he had a broken down car. Great, just great.

Gabriel slammed the door of the expensive vehicle as hard as he could, releasing some of the aggravation it had caused to well up in him when it decided not to work anymore. He remembered passing a house about a kilo or so back. Hopefully whoever lived there was home, and would have a landline. Heaving another sigh he grabbed his valuable from the car and headed off. Given that his clothes were more meant for style than for durability it came as no surprise that it took him well over an hour to return to the home he’d so quickly passed by. The sun had more or less sunk at this point, and was it him, or were those stormy clouds on the horizon?

He shook it off, resolved to get home by any means necessary and if not, impose upon the hospitality of whomever lived here, paying of course for his stay. He knocked on the door, it resounded with age and dilapidation, if a door could do that. He waited a few moments, and knocked again. No answer. A third time the door opened of its own accord, at least, that’s what it looked like thanks to the dim and gloomy atmosphere within. Gabriel looked around, part of him urged going back to the car and waiting out the storm until morning. The other, more practical side of him said that it was better to face whatever lay within than take his chances with the cramped backseat of his car. He went inside.

The fading sunlight illuminated the interior, revealing a rather grand foyer with a central staircase. It seemed much like his own home. Even down to a painting decorating the wall of the landing. But instead of a portrait of a family -whole or broken- it was a portrait in profile of a darkly beautiful young woman. She had inky black hair cascading in tightly coiled ringlets down her body and eyes of sapphire. Judging by her clothing this portrait was an antique. Footsteps caught his attention, someone was coming.

“Hello?” he called out.

“Who are you?” a voice, a female voice, called back, “And what are you doing here?”

“I’m Gabriel Agreste,” Gabriel said, watching tersely as the woman came closer, descending further and further down the steps.

‘The fashion designer?” she questioned.

“One and the same,” Gabriel affirmed, “I was on my way back from settling a dispute at a factory that my incompetent assistant was unable to handle when my car broke down.”

“How unfortunate,” she  _ sounded _ sincere, but in a way that was too easy to fake. Gabriel caught a glimpse of black and red as she turned the corner.

“It is,” Gabriel agreed, “And as it so happens this locale has no service for my cell phone. I was wondering if you might have a landline I could borrow?”

“You’re going to call for someone now?” she sounded surprised, “But haven’t you heard? There’s a huge storm that’s going to hit this area fairly soon. Even if you do manage to use the phone and arrange for someone to come and get you, they won’t be able to until at least tomorrow.”

“Wonderful,” he huffed, “And there’s no way I’ll be able to get to a hotel in time.”

“You’re welcome to use my phone and one of my spare bedrooms, if you wish,” she had finally come down the stairs and stopped on the landing.

Gabriel was almost shocked. She was clearly a descendant of the woman in the portrait, she looked almost exactly like her. But the woman before him had a swath of bright red color in her hair that ran down the left side of her face and wore glasses. Her hair was loose and slightly mused, as if she’d been sleeping and hadn’t had a chance to brush it through yet. To add more credence to the idea she’d been sleeping, her clothes. It looked like she wore a long silk nightgown, blood red in color with black lace for decorative edging as well as the straps that held it up. An open black robe, of the same silk material, had been carelessly thrown on as though she’d only made a haphazard attempt to make herself decent as she went to investigate.

It was as he tried to remember how to speak that Gabriel realized his mouth had dropped open, “Are,” he cleared his throat, trying to get past the squeak that had escaped him, “Are you certain?”

“Oh yes,” she nodded, a few locks dipping forward and teasing at the bare skin of her collarbone, “I was just thinking about what I would do for dinner to be honest.”

“I see,” he paused, “Do you have a phone I can use then? I should at the very least let my family know.”

“Family?” the woman raised a brow, as though it was something that surprised her. But just as quickly she schooled her expression, “Ah yes, your son if I recall correctly. And a… I tend not to trust the gossips but it’s always good to have rumors confirmed or denied, is that other designer Marguerite Debonaire your new love interest?”

“No, it’s just my son. I swore I would never…” he paused, not even wanting to think about the incident with his wife, “Not another. Not after Adele.”

“I see,” her mouth set itself in a pitying pout, “How unfortunate. A young boy needs a mother’s touch after all. And a nanny simply isn’t the same thing.”

“Are you suggesting I marry again for the sake of my son?”

“No, no,” she shrugged, one shoulder of the robe slipping down her arm, “I simply thought that for both of your sakes, it might not be best for you to lock up your heart so completely.”

“I think you presume too much miss…” Gabriel trailed off as he realized he didn’t know his hostess’ name.

“Sancoeur,” she replied, “Nathalie Sancoeur.”

MLB

The landline had been in place, and Gabriel had been able to call Adrien and let him know that for now he was safe and to have a ride pick him up from the GPS location on his phone. Nathalie had had the order sent for dinner. They passed the time until the meal was ready and were led to a formal dining area where the meal was sat out. His place was piled with exquisite looking food. Meanwhile Nathalie merely poured herself a drink from a glass bottle. The liquid was blood red and quite viscous, too vicsous to be mere wine.

Intermediately she sipped from it and toyed the stem of her glass. Gabriel took his time, savoring the flavors as they exploded on his tongue. He would have to get the name of her chef, and see if he could find another like them.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Gabriel asked, her comfort with silence quite unnerving.

Most women he knew simply had to fill the void with mindless chatter, not content to simply enjoy peace. But with Nathalie silence seemed almost a prerequisite. A necessity. And while silence itself was more than welcome, Nathalie’s silence was more of a calculating one. Like she was predator and he was prey. And she was seizing him up to find his weakness.

“I ate before taking my nap, earlier today,” Nathalie spun the glass a little, “I must admit I was surprised to find you here at my door.”

He scrutinized her appearance, “You wear makeup to bed?”

She smirked, “I sleep like a corpse,” she informed him, “I rarely wake up needing to redo my appearance.”

“Ah, I see.” there was more silence as Gabriel put another forkful of food in his mouth and watched as she sipped at her drink. “Is that good?”

Nathalie’s smile was sultry as she licked her lips, her gaze riveted to him, “Delicious,” she purred. But as though sensing his next question she moved it out of reach, “Not for unwitting palates like yours though,” and to punctuate her point she drained the glass in its entirety and daintily set it back down on the table with nary a sound, licking the remaining red from her mouth with deft swipes of her tongue.

“I…” he was distracted by the movements of the muscle, “See…”

“Are you finished?” Nathalie asked, “Would you like dessert?”

“There’s more?” Gabriel looked down at the mostly eaten plate.

Her eyes glimmered, “Much more, if you have the stomach for it.”

“I wouldn’t mind the palate cleanser,” Gabriel agreed, “So long as dessert is something sweet.”

Nathalie smiled, “I imagine it will be. But,” she rose from her chair, “we’ll be taking it elsewhere. Please, come with me.”

He followed her. Up the stairs and around a few corners until she led him to a set of double doors. He assumed it was for a library or private parlour. He was wrong. It was a large bedroom, with the fireplace already lit, throwing golden shadows across the otherwise darkened room. A soft click caught his attention and Gabriel turned to see Nathalie bracing her weight against the door. From under her lashes she looked at him, and the black robe slipped forgotten to the floor.

“I thought we were supposed to be having dessert,” Gabriel could already see what her intentions were, but something told him it would be the wrong thing to just up and walk out.

“We are,” she answered lightly, lithely making her way to him.

“Then where is it?”

“It’s right here,” one of the straps of her nightgown slipped down her shoulder, leaving it bare.

“Is it you?” he asked her, willing to call her out if necessary. If that was her intention… well he needed to correct the situation immediately.

“No,” she replied, coming up close against him. In the whorl of his ear she rasped, “It’s  _ you _ .”

Her fingers were deft as they trailed over him. And instantly he went to stop her, but by the time he got his hands at her shoulders she’d already loosened his necktie and popped the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

“No,” he said, “No, no, n-” he then registered the sensation of cold under his fingers, “You’re freezing.”

“Then warm me up,” she murmured, leaning in and trying to take a kiss.

‘You’re like ice,” he tried to emphasize. It was unhealthy how cold she was.

“See if you can melt me then,” she planted a kiss at his jaw. He took her again by the shoulders and pushed her a short distance away from him.

“I appreciate the hospitality Miss Sancoeur,” he began to set his clothing to rights, “Really I do, but-” he caught sight of her eyes then, without the glasses, the same deep blue as the woman in the portrait and suddenly it was hard to remember what he was protesting or why. “But…” he said dazedly.

“Yes,” she encouraged, “Go on, what was it you wanted to say?”

“I don’t-” his head was spinning, “I don’t remember.”

“Well,” she took the opportunity to sidle closer, “If you can’t remember then may we continue where we left off?”

Gabriel looked down at her, she was undoing the buttons on his shirt and looking up at him with a pleading expression on her face. And he didn’t have the will to deny her. “Of course,”

She kissed the corner of his jawline in response and continued that ministration, kissing a line all the way down until she encountered cloth, which she moved out of the way and kept kissing. When she got to the juncture where his shoulder met his throat Nathalie pushed at it with her tongue, almost as though prepping the area. Then she nipped, nothing too painful as it was instantly soothed with the press of her mouth. But then, he felt it. Two sharp pains digging deeply into his flesh. And yet, somehow the pain felt like a release, all tension, all apprehension, gone. Just like his thoughts.

MLB

When he woke it was to find himself tangled up in the blanket of the bed he’d only remembered seeing. The fire was nothing but smoldering embers by now. And standing in front of them, dousing them with water, was Nathalie. Gabriel scrambled for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. His vision restored she seemed to realize he was awake.

“You know,” she began almost conversationally, “I never leave a meal half-finished. I think it such a waste. But you said you had a son, and only a son. Consider yourself lucky on that account. It’s not my policy to further break broken families.”

“Pardon?” Gabriel was confused, “What were you intending on doing with me?”

A breathy chuckle escaped her as she replied, “Nothing I didn’t already do. I just, would have done  _ more _ .” she was looking directly at him now, and he saw the red irises paired with the gleam of sharp white fangs as they protruded from her mouth.

“A vampire,” Gabriel instantly reached for his neck, finding two small puncture wounds that looked to be about the same distance apart. They were still incredibly tender though, smarting to the touch and he winced, instinctively sucking in a breath through his teeth.

“That’s correct,” Nathalie replied, “Not that you’ll be telling anyone.”

“And what makes you think I wouldn’t?”

“What makes you think I’d let you live long enough to?” she countered. “And what makes you think you’re in any better a position than me?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “What are you implying?”

She grabbed something off the fireplace’s mantle and tossed it to him. A handheld mirror, but when he looked into it there was no reflection.

“What did you do to me?” he asked her.

“Nothing you didn’t want,” Nathalie assured him, “Believe me, my little enthralling technique isn’t hypnosis. Anything we did, you wanted, no matter how unwilling you are to admit it.”

“And what?” Gabriel asked as he threw off the covers and started hunting for his clothes, “You were just going to let me head out in the morning and burn to ashes in the sun?”

Nathalie snorted, “So like a human to believe fairy tales like that. But no, I was intending to oversee your transition.”

“Fairy tales?”

“Vampires don’t burn to ash in the sun. That’s just a myth.”

“Then why the nocturnal activity?”

Nathalie quirked an unimpressed brow at him, “You ever try to kill someone in broad daylight? Not the easiest thing to deny when facing charges.”

“So what am I supposed to do with you now?”

Nathalie smirked, “You can start by calling me Master.”

MLB

“Father!” Adrien exclaimed when he saw the man return home, “You’re back!” it was then he noticed the woman at his father’s side, “Wait, who’s this?”

Gabriel cleared his throat, “Adrien,” he began, “This is Miss Nathalie Sancoeur. And starting today she’s my,”  _ master _ , “new assistant.”

Adrien blinked. Once, twice, but he seemed to buy it. With a nod he bounded off back up the stairs. And left behind the vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy ending is lazy but I think it's okay. Did you like it? Leave a comment and let me know. Until next time


End file.
